Saat Kau Pergi
by Fanlady
Summary: Entah kenapa Yaya terus meras gelisah sejak pagi. Ia merasakan firasat buruk, namun berapa kali pun ia memikirkannya, Yaya tetap tidak mengerti apa maksud firasat itu. /AU. One shot.


**Disclaimer : Karakter di fanfiksi ini semuanya milik Monsta, dan ide cerita milikku sendiri.**

 **Warning : Terinspirasi dari lagu Saat Kau Pergi nya BCL, AU, typo (s), sedikit gaje, dll.**

 **Selamat membaca ^^**

Yaya memutar-mutar sedotan di gelasnya dengan murung. Sudah sejak tadi pagi gadis yang suka menggunakan kerudung merah muda itu merasa gelisah. Ia terus merasakan firasat buruk, dan hal itu membuatnya merasa sangat cemas.

"..ya. Yaya!"

Gadis itu tersentak saat seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia mendongak dan menatap sahabatnya sejak kecil yang tengah duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Maaf, Ying. Lagi-lagi aku melamun," ujar Yaya sambil meringis.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Tidak biasanya aku melihatmu semurung ini," kata Ying sambil menyeruput _milkshake_ nya.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Perasaanku tidak enak sejak pagi tadi," kata Yaya.

"Mungkin ada tugas yang belum kau selesaikan?" kata Ying berusaha memberi solusi.

"Tidak. Aku yakin sudah mengerjakan semua tugasku," balas Yaya.

"Atau mungkin kau melupakan janji dengan seseorang?"

"Seingatku aku tidak punya janji dengan siapa pun hari ini."

Ying menghela nafas. Ia tidak suka melihat sahabatnya murung seperti ini, karena itu juga mempengaruhi mood nya. Gadis berkacamata itu pun menepuk-nepuk tangan Yaya yang berada di atas meja.

"Kalau begitu jangan murung lagi. Kau tau aku paling tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini," kata Ying.

Yaya berusaha tersenyum, walau masih ada sedikit kegelisahan di matanya. "Maaf, Ying. Aku akan berusaha agar tidak murung lagi," ujarnya.

"Tenang saja. Semuanya pasti baik-baik saja, kok," kata Ying lagi berusaha menenangkan Yaya yang masih terlihat gelisah.

Gadis berkerudung itu mengangguk. Ia kemudian meminum jus yang hanya tersisa setengah gelas. Suara dering ponsel membuat Yaya sedikit terlonjak. Ia segera merogoh ke dalam tas tangannya dan mengeluarkan handphonenya.

"Assalamualaikum," ucap Yaya setelah membaca nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

" _Waalaikumsalam_ ," balas pemuda yang menelepon Yaya, Boboiboy. " _Yaya kau sedang di mana?_ " tanya Boboiboy.

"Aku sedang di café bersama Ying. Kenapa?" tanya Yaya balik. Ia mengucapkan kata _Boboiboy_ tanpa suara pada Ying, kerena gadis itu menatapnya dengan pandnagan bertanya.

" _Apa kau sedang sibuk?_ " tanya Boboiboy lagi.

"Tidak, aku tidak sibuk. Ada apa?" ucap Yaya sambil memainkan sedotan di gelasnya.

" _Kau mau menemaniku ke toko buku? Aku butuh bantuan untuk mencari buku referensi untuk tugasku._ "

"Tentu. Kapan?"

" _Kira-kira 30 menit lagi. Aku akan menemuimu di depan toko buku yang biasa._ "

"Baiklah. Sampai bertemu di sana."

" _Ya, sampai jumpa._ "

Boboiboy menutup teleponnya setelah mengucapkan salam. Yaya menghela nafas dan memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas. Ia kembali menyeruput minumannya dengan wajah yang kembali murung.

"Kau mau pergi dengan Boboiboy?" tanya Ying.

"Ya. Boboiboy memintaku menemaninya ke toko buku," jawab Yaya.

"Sepertinya hubungan kalian semakin dekat saja," kata Ying sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Bukannya kami sudah dari dulu dekat? Kau juga dekat dengannya, kan?" ujar Yaya sambil mencibir.

"Iya, sih. Tapi dia tidak meneleponku dan memintaku menemaninya ke toko buku," kata Ying.

"Mungkin dia takut kau akan menghujaninya dengan kata-kata super cepatmu," balasYaya menyindir gaya bicara Ying yang seringkali susah dimengerti.

"Jangan menyindir gaya bicaraku. Ini memang sudah bawaan," ujar Ying dengan wajah cemberut.

Yaya hanya tertawa melihat kekesalan Ying. Gadis itu menatap ke luar jendela, memandangi langit kelabu yang menyelubungi Pulau Rintis.

"Sepertinya akan turun hujan," gumam Yaya.

"Kau benar," ucap Ying, ikut memandang ke luar jendela. Ia melirik ke arah Yaya yang sepertinya mulai tenggelam ke dalam pikirannya sendiri. "Yaya," panggil Ying.

"Hmm?" gumam Yaya, menoleh ke arah Ying.

"Kau tidak berniat menyatakan perasaanmu pada Boboiboy?" tanya Ying.

Yaya menatap sahabatnya itu selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Tidak. Bukankah perempuan tidak boleh menyatakan perasaan lebih dulu?" ujar Yaya.

"Oh, ayolah. Sekarang banyak kok perempuan yang duluan 'nembak'," kata Ying tak sabar. "Kalau kau terlalu lama menunda, nanti Boboiboy bisa disambar gadis lain," katanya lagi.

"Boboiboy masih terlalu polos, aku yakin ia tidak akan bersama gadis lain," kata Yaya sambil tersenyum tenang.

"Kau ini tenang sekali, sih. Mungkin kalau kau tidak bergerak duluan, anak itu tidak akan pernah menyadari bahwa ia menyukaimu," kata Ying sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tau. Tapi, aku tetap akan menunggunya," ucap Yaya.

Ying mendesah pelan, namun ia akhirnya menyunggingkan senyum. " Kalau begitu, berusahalah. Buat Boboiboy menyadari perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Aku pasti akan selalu mendukungmu," kata gadis berdarah Cina itu.

Yaya mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Ying," ucapnya, ikut tersenyum. Gadis itu kemudian memandangi jam merah muda yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Ah, aku harus segera pergi," kata Yaya.

"Oke," ucap Ying. Ia segera menghabiskan minumannya yang tinggal sedikit.

"Kau mau ikut?" ajak Yaya sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Tidak. Aku harus menemani nenekku di rumah," kata Ying.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu," kata Yaya. Ia meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja dan bergegas pergi.

"Ya. Hati-hati di jalan!" seru Ying. Untung saja café itu tidak terlalu ramai, jadi suaranya tidak mengganggu pengunjung lain. Setelah menghabiskan minumannya, Ying pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Setelah meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di meja, ia pun melangkah ke luar dan berjalan pulang dengan ditemani angin sejuk yang berhembus.

.

.

.

Yaya berjalan dengan langkah gontai. Kedua lengannya bersidekap di depan dada untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari sengatan angin dingin. Firasat buruknya semakin menjadi-jadi seiring setiap langkah yang diambilnya. Maka untuk mengalihkan pikirannya, Yaya pun kembali merenungi perkataan Ying di café tadi.

Mungkin Ying benar. Aku yang harus duluan memberitahu Boboiboy bahwa aku menyukainya, pikir Yaya.

Namun gadis itu tetap merasa bahwa wanita tidak seharusnya mengungkapkan perasaan lebih dulu. Tapi dengan keadaannya sekarang, dimana sahabat sekaligus pemuda yang ia cintai terlalu tidak peka, apa ia bisa terus-terusan menunggu pemuda itu untuk menyadari perasaannya?

Sebentar lagi mereka akan menginjak usia 20 tahun. Tapi Boboiboy masih saja sering bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Pemuda itu kelihatannya tidak terlalu peduli tentang masalah cinta, walau Yaya sudah sering diberitahu oleh Ying bahwa Boboiboy juga menyimpan rasa padanya. Tapi bagaimana cara Yaya untuk menyadarkan Boboiboy tentang perasaannya? Sahabatnya itu terlalu polos, dan sejujurnya Yaya juga takut masalah ini akan merusak persahabatan yang telah mereka jalin sejak kecil.

Karena terlalu sibuk berpikir, Yaya tidak menyadari ia akhirnya telah tiba di pusat kota. Gadis itu menengadah dan memandangi deretan pertokoan di sekelilingnya. Tidak banyak pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang hari ini, mungkin karena cuaca mendung dan juga udara yang cukup dingin.

"Yaya!"

Yaya menoleh saat seseorang menyerukan namanya. Ia melihat Boboiboy berdiri di seberang jalan dan tengah melambai ke arahnya. Gadis itu tersenyum dan balas melambai. Lampu lalu lintas berubah warna menjadi merah, yang berarti para pengendara harus berhenti dan para pejalan kaki bisa menyeberang dengan aman. Boboiboy setengah berlari saat ia menyeberang menghampiri Yaya.

Suara decitan rem mobil, diikuti suara hantaman keras, terdengar di sepnajang jalan yang tidak terlalu ramai itu.

Kejadiannya terjadi begitu cepat, hingga Yaya tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi sampai ia mendengar jeritan panik dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Saat itulah Yaya akhirnya mengerti apa maksud dari firasat buruk yang ia rasakan sejak tadi pagi.

Beberapa pejalan kaki segera berlari menghampiri sesosok tubuh yang tergeletak di tengah jalan, juga para pengendara yang melintas. Namun Yaya tetap berdiri membeku di tempatnya. Pikirannya masih berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi, dan ia mati-matian menolak kenyataan yang ada di hadapannya.

Kaki-kaki Yaya seolah terbuat dari air saat ia melangkah dengan wajah pucat pasi menghampiri kerumunan orang. Tubuhnya yang mungil bergerak menyibak kerumunan, hingga ia akhirnya berdiri di pusat kerumunan itu.

Gadis itu jatuh berlutut di samping tubuh pemuda yang telah menjadi sahabatnya selama bertahun-tahun. Wajah yang sangat ia kenal itu terlihat begitu tenang, dan seandainya tak ada darah yang menggenang di sekitar Boboiboy, Yaya mungkin akan menganggap bahwa pemuda itu sedang tidur. Air mata mengalir deras di pipi Yaya saat kenyataan pahit itu akhirnya menghantam pikirannya.

Ia tak akan pernah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menyampaikan perasaannya pada Boboiboy. Ia tak akan bisa mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Boboiboy terhadapnya. Ia bahkan tak akan bisa mendnegar suara pemuda itu lagi, atau melihat senyumnya lagi.

Karena kini pemuda yang dicintainya itu telah pergi. Untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Yuhuu, aku kembali dengan fic baru lagi!**

 **Bukannya nggak mau lanjutin fic yang lain sih, cuma lagi kehabisan ide aja, dan akhirnya malah dapat ide buat fic baru.**

 **Jadi, semoga kalian menikmati fanfic ini ;)**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
